The Messed Up Life of a Teenage Doppleganger
by Princess Deianara
Summary: It all started when I took a walk in the woods. Now I'm at Hogwarts with Death Eaters trying to kidnap me every time I step off the grounds. And did I mention that I'm pretending to be The Brightest Witch of my Age? That girl totally owes me when she gets back. Let's just hope that I survive that long.
1. I Met the Boy Who Lived Kind Of

**A/N: I'm back! I decided to write this beause I haven't written in a while and it's been a year since I joined fanfiction. So this is the first chapter to my new story. It's admittedly short, but it's just an intro chapter. I'll make sure to make future chapters longer. The story is set present day. It's not really that important but I'll be putting a few muggle things in here so there's that. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

It all started when I was taking a walk in the woods one evening. My mother had been yelling at me an hour prior because I missed my curfew. Things were thrown and I ended up storming out of the house. So here I am, walking alone in the woods, well past any reasonable hour to be here. I had my wand out so I could have some light source. Yup, you read that right, a wand. I'm a seventeen year old witch that's homeschooled by her parents.

Anyways, I was just walking through the woods, minding my own business, when I heard leaves rustling off to the side. I immediately tensed and tightened my hand on my wand.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Show yourself."

A figure came running out and nearly rammed into me. I grabbed their shoulders so neither of us would fall.

"I'm so sorry," they said. The person turned out to be a girl. She looked up and her eyes locked onto mine. With the little light coming from my wand, I could distinguish a few features. Curly brown hair, amber eyes, and a button nose. "Can I borrow your wand?" I nodded and soundlessly handed her my wand. Then her words sank in.

"Wait, you're a witch?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now here, hold my wand," she said shoving her wand in my hands. I hadn't noticed but she also took off her cloak and placed it on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry about this and you might want to get that cut healed."

Before I could ask what she meant, she took off running. "Wait," I yelled but she was already gone. Then more rustling sounded and I turned to face it. Out emerged two guys, one with bright red hair and the other with raven hair.

"There you are, Mione," the redhead said, walking closer.

"Why'd you take off like that?" the raven haired one asked.

"What are to talking about?" I asked. "I should probably get home."

"Where do you think we're going?" redhead asked as he grabbed my arm and tried dragging me away.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and took a step back. "Look, I don't know either of you. So I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"What are you talking about, Mione? It's me, Ron, and that's Harry. We've been friends since first year," 'Ron' said.

"I think she's bit her head, Ron," 'Harry' stated. He reached out a hand and touched a spot on my head. "Her head's bleeding." I pushed his arm away and placed my hand where his was. There was definitely something wet and sticky mixed into my hair. I probably got it when I was dodging flying objects. Suddenly, I felt light headed. "We should probably get her back." Before I could protest, I felt myself falling and then it was black.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm finally back after nearly a year of hiatus. I'm so sorry about that by the way. Just a little update on my year:**

**Homework**

**Projects**

**Drama**

**Extra curricular activities**

**My Dad came back from deployment**

**And I'm moving**

**So nothing new. I really hope you guys don't hate me for the hiatus and I hope you enjoy this story. Anyways, review, PM, whatever I just need to know your guys' opinion.**

**Chapter 2, In Which I Receive A Crash Course On People, will be up tomorrow!**


	2. In Which I Get a Crash Course On People

**A/N: Well here's chapter two for you guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

I was woken by someone shaking my arm. Giving a small groan, I snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Come on, Mione," I heard a voice say. I groaned again and pulled the blanket over my head. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Suddenly, I was hit with a cold wind. I bolted up and glared at the person standing at the foot of the bed, prepared to start yelling. I stopped short. The girl at the foot of my bed had long red hair and I absolutely had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"They were right," she stated. "Anyways, we don't have time for this. If we don't hurry up, we'll miss the train. Good thing you aren't in your pajamas. Now let's go," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "The boys already took your stuff. You'll have to get ready on the train."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"First, let's start with what you remember. Tell me everything about you," she said.

"I was born in America and when I was two I moved to London. The first time my magic acted up I was seven. My parents got permission from the ministry to homeschool me. I'm seventeen and that's all you need to know," I replied.

"Merlin, you must've been hit hard," she replied. "You're Hermione Granger. You're seventeen and you are the brightest witch of this age. You're a Gryffindor and proud. Your best friends are Ron and Harry. I'm Ginny and we've known each other since your second year. Last night, you got an owl. After reading the letter you took off and now we're here."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"That's okay. The healers said that you're concussed and that you may suffer from amnesia," Ginny said. Finally, her words sunk in. Yeah, I know. I've been talking to a complete stranger for a while now and I'm _just_ comprehending what she's saying. To be fair, my brain doesn't start until I've had at _least_ two cups of coffee.

"I may be concussed, but I definitely don't have amnesia," I said, ripping my arm out of her grasp.

"Hermione we don't have time for this," she groaned and grabbed my arm again.

I ripped my arm from her grasp, this time, more forcefully. "No, I'm not Hermione Granger."

"Okay, fine, you're not Hermione," she said. "We can sort out who you are later. The important thing right now is that we get to King's Cross. Do you remember how to apparate?"

"Of course, I know how to apparate," I exclaimed.

"Good, then take us to King's Cross Station," she said.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"I'm a sixteen year old girl," she replied. "That's _illegal_."

"Fine, whatever, hold on," I said, extending my arm. She held onto it tightly. In less than a second we were at the station.

"This way," she said dragging me. I wasn't paying attention and next thing I know we were running straight at a pillar. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on it. "Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters. We have to go say bye to my family before we get on though." She grabbed my arm yet again and dragged me to a group of redheads.

"Oh, you made it," a short, plump lady exclaimed once she saw us. "Now, be good, okay? And Hermione keep Ron and Harry out of trouble, would you?"

"We know, mum. You say this every year. Now we must get going or we'll miss the train," Ginny said.

"Bye," the lady called out as we walked away.

"Bye, mum," Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Bye," I said, waving. We got on the train and Ginny dragged me down the corridor until we found an empty compartment.

"Okay, let's say you aren't Hermione and you didn't lose your memory, then who are you?" Ginny asked.

"Can I at least get a cup of coffee first?" I asked.

"You're a witch, why don't you just summon one or something?" Ginny suggested.

"You're right," I replied. I pulled out Hermione's wand and cast the spell. "It just never tastes as good. So what do you need to know?"

"If you aren't Hermione, then how did you end up with her wand and her cloak?" she asked.

"I was in the woods after a fight with my mum and Hermione came running at me. She told me she wanted to borrow my wand and I let her. She gave me hers to hold and put the cloak on me before taking off. Glasses and redhead found me after which I passed out and found myself at your house," I replied.

"How can I be sure you're not Hermione?" she asked. I though for a while then I realized I had my phone with me. I pulled it out of my back pocket and turned it on. I had fourteen missed calls and over eighty-eight text messages. I decided I would get to those later. I unlocked the phone and went to my photos.

"Here," I replied. "These are pictures of me with my friends and the day they were taken." I put the phone in front of her. "Do any of these people look anywhere familiar to you? These were taken in March."

"No they don't," she replied. "Well that clears that up."

"So what am I supposed to do now? I have a life to get back to and I can't spend time living someone else's," I asked.

"You have no choice," she said. "I got a peek at what the letter Hermione received said. I saw the words parents and danger in the same sentence. She's probably gone to save them."

"Well that's her problem," I replied. "I don't understand why I need to be here."

"I'm sorry but you really can't leave. The danger in the letter was probably rogue Death Eaters. Hermione either went into hiding or went to save her parents. Either way, they'll be looking for her and looking exactly like her won't help you at all," she stated. "It's much safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else you would go."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly just enroll here but I also can't pretend to be a different person," I replied.

"You'll have to learn," Ginny said. "I hope that you're really advanced in magic and have a photographic memory because Hermione does. You'll need to know everything word for word out of the textbook and you'll have to cast each spell flawlessly. Now, you won't need to learn who everyone is, only a few certain are important to learn as of right now. The tall redhead from last night, that's my older brother, Ron. He and Hermione are hopelessly in love with each other but they won't admit it. The other guy is Harry Potter. If you want to know more about him then go to the library, you'll find a book about him somewhere in there. The three of you are best friends and are called the Golden Trio. Your roommates are Lavender and Parvati. Lavender is the blonde and Parvati is the Indian looking chick. They're giant gossips so I suggest that you don't talk to them much. Luna and Neville. They're more of our friends. Neville is really tall and clumsy, you'll be able to tell who he is. Luna is blonde and... eccentric. most of the time she'll stay stuff you know nothing about so just smile and nod your head. Finally, the Silver Trio, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They're basically the complete opposite of the Golden Trio. Draco is tall with platinum blonde hair. He's a right foul git and has always been trying to beat you in your classes. He'll call you mudblood but just ignore him. You can tell who Pansy is by her pug face. She's usually clinging onto Draco and is just seriously annoying. Blaise, he's tall, dark, and silent so he shouldn't be a problem. That's it for now. Oh and you hate Snape and love Dumbledoor and McGonogall. If you need to know anything else just ask me."

"Okay, I'm not sure I got all of that," I replied. With a giant sigh, she started explaining all over again and we spent the rest of the ride reviewing with a quick break to say hi to the others and grab our uniforms. I honestly felt like I was studying for a test and by the end of the ride I had almost successfully memorized who everyone was and a few others. Also, Ginny had brought out a map of the school for me to memorize. Yup, this was gonna be a long experience. Let's just hope that Hermione comes back soon.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go guys, chapter two! I know it's uploaded about a month or two later than I promised and I'm so sorry for that. I just mived schools so it's been really stressful on me. I'm proud of myself that it turned out longer than the first one. Also, I know the chapters may seem like they're lagging but it's all just to get set for the rest of the story so please be patient with me. I actually do have parts of it thought up already and I hope you guys will be able to wait for them. So review, PM, whatever I just need to know that you guys will continue reading this.**

**And please have your patience with me. I'm not the most productive person.**

**Chapter 3, In Which I Barely Escape From Death By Interrogation, will be up sometime before next week. Until then!**


End file.
